The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch Game)
Summary The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch Game) is a graphical remake of the popular Gameboy game of the same title. Story After destroying Ganon and saving Hyrule. Link decides to go on another journey. But his boat was then caught in a huge storm and lightning suddenly struck his boat. Then, on the island of Koholint, a young woman named Marin discovers Link on the shores nearby. What Link will soon realize is that Koholint Island is shrouded in mystery that he must uncover. Game Modes There are no game modes, just 3 save files where you can either begin or continue a game, erase or copy a file, and change the controls. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Of course, I played the original on the Gameboy, and as being a fan of old Nintendo. I played this game too. Here is my review for this game. Graphics The graphics in this game are quite a sight. Upon looking at them, both the backgrounds and character models look like from a glossy clay model which really looks great. Though, there some rare cases where the frame rate drop. But if you're a gaming veteran such as myself, you know that it goes with the territory of video games. '''Grade: '''A Music The soundtrack to this game is a great mixture of old and new style of video game music, and it was used quite brilliantly as well. If you really pay attention to the music in this game, you can tell that they also used the original soundtrack to mix with the new soundtrack as well. '''Grade: '''A+ Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are all new, and some of them also sound good, though some of them are also old-style sounds (as in sounds that are used all the time in TV or old movies). So, you may or may not like them. There is limited voices, limited to grunts and gasps and not actual words. '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls This is where things may get hairy. This is because, fundamentally the same game as it is in the Gameboy Color version, as it includes the color dungeon (which you can get either the red or blue tunics), and all of the locales and the layout of the dungeons are all the same. Though there are some differences, as in the Hookshot no longer eliminating enemies (only stunning them), and warp points where you can warp to one area of the island instantly. The controls are different though since it isn't using a 2-button Gameboy, more buttons are used and some of them are automatically assigned such as the B button is the sword, the ZR button for the shield and the R button for the Pegasus Boots. '''Grade: '''B Replay Value There's more about the general gameplay, but it pertains to some of the extra content in the game. For one, there are more heart pieces and secret seashells to collect since this is a bigger size game. This version also includes a place where you can create your own dungeons, and there are a lot of things to collect once you complete your own custom dungeons (such as the heart pieces and secret seashells mentioned earlier). There are also new items such as a sound fork which reacts to nearby seashells. '''Grade: '''B Final Thoughts Yes, this game only has minor changes. But they shouldn't be much of a problem given that there are a few things in the original game that is different from the original. and the Gameboy Color versions (gameplay-wise, not just graphics-wise). So, for new gamers, it's worth a try, and those veterans, you'll find more than just nostalgia. '''Overall Grade: '''B+